


Fallout Flash Fiction

by Mandeer



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Other, PWP, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandeer/pseuds/Mandeer
Summary: In an attempt to gather my writing in one place, I'm bringing my Fallout 4 character reactions to my AO3!  These vary in length and content, and a brief summary will precede all chapters/entries. Originally posted to smoochthesynth on tumblr.





	1. snapchat

**Author's Note:**

> A humorous, brief entry about the companions + Maxson's snapchats.

Anonymous asked: what do you think the companion's snapchat stories would normally be like? :0

Cait: She’s the kind of person to snap everything she’s eating or drinking. If something funny or awkward is happening near her, she’ll take a picture of herself making a weird face with the event clearly visible in the background. Also likes to take, send, and receive more risqué snaps, but only privately; those don’t go on her story.

Codsworth: Most of Codsworth’s snaps are of his own hard work; a meal he prepared, a room he redecorated, a piece of clothing he had sewn. He’s shy about it, but he also likes to ask Sole to take selfies with him occasionally. Every issue of Picket Fences that he and Sole came across are always snapped, as well.

Curie: Snapchat is a fun thing for her; she just takes pictures and videos of things she finds cute or funny. She loves playing with Dogmeat and posting videos of him rolling around as she scratches his belly, or throwing a toy and watching him excitedly fetch it. She takes lots of cute selfies with cats that she befriends in the wasteland, and likes taking videos of herself making them dance around a bit as she hums or sings.

Danse: Danse likes to take pictures of scenery, whether it be an open landscape, cityscape, or dilapidated living room. When he’s at a Brotherhood base, he’ll sneak pictures of soldiers standing at duty. He also likes to show off the tech he finds in the field, captioning it with a lot of excited emojis. His seldom selfies are kind of awkward; he kind of half-smiles and raises his eyebrows, looking unsure, but they’re actually kind of endearing.

Deacon: TONS OF SELFIES. He loves showing off his disguises after a mission is over and done with, and he knows just the right angles that work wonders for his face. Occasionally he’ll take videos of unsuspecting Railroad members, zooming in on their faces while they’re talking. Doctor Carrington is a frequent victim of this; it’s so easy to zoom in and out of his face for laughs when he looks like he smells shit constantly.

Hancock: He loves, loves, LOVES using all of the different snapchat filters and spamming his story with the results. Dumb videos filled with giggles, pictures of his facial features smooshed together or spread far apart, and puking rainbows provide endless entertainment for him, and endless annoyment for anyone who follows him. His story is always seems to be about 10 minutes long, no matter how hard you try to keep up with him.

MacCready: Doesn’t snap often; when he does, it’s a sheepish smile selfie or a mirror picture showing off his outfit and gear for the day. While travelling with Sole, he catches some pictures of them looking off into the distance or walking into the sunset. His pictures aren’t really that great, but his personality shows through them.

Nick: While Nick’s snaps are few and far between, the ones he does post are in black-and-white and have obscure angles, always expertly arranged for a satisfying image. Sometimes it’s his work space, buildings, even just an ashtray and a cup of steaming coffee… it’s all surprisingly artistic and aesthetically pleasing. 

Piper: Piper’s good at taking pictures of people in the midst of talking, capturing them making really dumb faces. She also likes to sneak videos of people talking, zooming in slowly on their faces until only part of the face is the focus. Occasionally posts nice selfies, sometimes with Nat or Sole.

Preston: Preston’s a sucker for scenery and pretty flowers. Colorful blooming flowers are few and far between in the wasteland, and he tends to capture each one as best he can. He also likes to take selfies with the Minutemen, smiling wide and savoring the good moments.

Strong: Snapchat? SMASH CHAT! If his giant fingers could actually use a phone (or if a giant, indestructible phone was made just for him), he’d probably post lots of pictures of corpses and gore with incoherent captions.

X6-88: Takes stern-faced selfies with identifiable places in the background, captioned “come to [place] in the next 15 minutes if you want an ass kicking.” A series of jokes which seems serious at first, but gradually becomes goofier and goofier.

Bonus: Maxson: Lots of pictures of the view from his deck in the Prydwen. Occasionally he’ll take pictures of power armor and rifles, and in the evenings he’ll post videos of himself doing target practice in the shooting range. When he’s drunk, he’ll post a lot of selfies from unflattering angles that are way too close. Think about the kind of selfie where you can see up their nose and they’re looking down into the camera; that’s drunk Maxson.


	2. Tumblr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "if the companions had tumblrs, what would they be like? (add in maxson and sturges if you can please!)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief and humorous entries about the companions + Sturges + Maxson's tumblr accounts.

Cait: Cait’s content would have a lot of fighting; professional boxing, wrestling, street fighting, bar fighting, you name it. She’d also be the kind to reblog aesthetic posts following the lines of monochromatic color schemes, obscure angles, and alcohol. She doesn’t add text to posts, and she doesn’t tag anything. Doesn’t really interact with anyone.

Codsworth: He’s all about life hacks. He loves learning little tips about using bread tabs to organize cords, adding essential oils to the inside of toilet paper tubes to make the bathroom smell lovely, and little tricks to get red wine stains out of anything. He’s also big on recipes and succulent pictures of food of any kind. 

Curie: Curie mostly uses her blog to catalog various research articles she’s come across and found interesting. Her tagging system is very broad, and she’s able to find anything at a later date with a quick search. On occasion, she’ll reblog bad science jokes, pictures of cute animals, and respond to posts requesting help from “the science side of tumblr.”

Danse: Danse only used tumblr once. He wasn’t sure what to do, so he posted a few cheesy jokes. He didn’t tag them, and had no followers, so no one saw them. He considered it a waste of time and never returned. One of those posts ended up going viral.

Deacon: Deacon loves looking at cosplay photos. He loves admiring all of the time and effort that people put into their costumes, and it inspires him to get more creative with his own. He reblogs lots of makeup and sewing tutorials, and groups them under really vague tags that, honestly, don’t help much when he tries to pull up specific posts later.

Hancock: MEMER MEMER CHICKEN DEEMER

MacCready: He’s actually pretty dedicated to following various fashion styles. He reblogs runway pictures of models wearing outfits he wish he could wear. He also tends to reblog “squad goals” pictures, tagging himself, Sole, and various other companions as people within the images.

Nick: Nick’s all about noire stuff. Black and white images, aesthetic posts of dark nights, pretty women, and withering cigarettes. He’s also a sucker for puns, and reblogs text posts that he likes without hesitation.

Piper: She reblogs satire articles like the Onion constantly. She follows politics pretty heavily and isn’t afraid to shut someone down with some facts. She frequently gets in arguments with people of differing opinions and has garnered a decent amount of hate, but she has a pretty large amount of dedicated followers who love her for her honesty, humor, and charm.

Preston: Preston mostly reblogs historical images, articles, and jokes, often adding his own meaningful contributions and thoughts (though not always). He tries to follow as many people as he can, and likes almost every post he sees, whether he actually really likes it or not.

X6-88: X6 doesn’t log onto tumblr frequently, but when he does he mostly reblogs pictures and articles about guns. On occasion, he’ll float through various tags and go on a liking spree of people that he finds pleasing or attractive. He doesn’t know that his likes are visible on his blog.

Bonus! Maxson: He posts a lot of stuff about weapons, robotics, and military-themed images. He tends to add unnecessary comments to literally everything he reblogs, like “nice”, “cool”, or “ad victoriam.” When people send him anonymous messages telling him to stop commenting on everything, he just cusses them out and insults them in a rant with very little punctuation. He has a side blog for racy and pornographic images that he keeps private.

Bonus! Sturges: His tumblr is a hodgepodge of things he likes. Sometimes it’s scenic photography of buildings and bridges, sometimes its tutorials on how to build various gadgets, other times it’s videos of people showing off things they had built or planned that had gone wrong. One of his all-time favorite videos is of a man showing off an electric guitar he had built and electrocuting himself when he strikes the strings.


	3. NSFW Kent Connolly Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey do you have any nsfw hcs about Kent Connolly?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief entry featuring NSFW headcanons about Kent Connolly. This is like... three years after initially writing this and I still feel kind of dirty and sinful. Forgive me.

I’d like to start this by just saying that Kent is precious and I feel like that carries over into his private hobbies and interests. I feel like I’m committing a sin thinking/writing NSFW stuff about him...

ANYWAYS

His dick is short and chubby; I’d probably say 4 inches with a decent amount of girth. Not really veiny, but soft and considerably smooth for a ghoul.

He likes women that remind him of the Mistress of Mystery; strong and independent with a voice like warm velvet. He’s also more of a breast man, and he prefers the larger end of the spectrum; the sight of a set of large, round ample breasts in a tight corset is enough to bring him to attention in seconds.

I imagine him as a virgin; he’s definitely done his fair share of jacking it, but he’s never touched a woman or, for that matter, had a woman touch him. There was a ghoul girl in Goodneighbor who grew to share his enthusiasm for the Silver Shroud and had a really big crush on him, but he was oblivious to all of her hints and advances. 

When he does find a partner, he’d probably be more submissive. Start out slow at first, just letting his partner decide when and how to do things, but would eventually be eager to take orders and recognize his partner as a dominating force, calling them Mistress. No slapping around or roughhousing though; he had enough of that when he was kidnapped. 

He cums in short, sporadic spurts, breath caught in his throat as he squeaks out a ragged moan.


	4. Finally Got the Pie!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How would the companions react to sole finally getting the piece of pie out of that claw machine thingy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly-more-wordy, humorous entry about the companions reactions to Sole getting the pie out of the claw machine vendor.

Cait: Every single time they went to the Dugout Inn, Sole always tried to get that damned pie out of the damned port-a-diner. By the looks of everything else in the machine, that cake had to be years, maybe even centuries old. She never made any sort of comment when they tried time and time again with wide, hopeful eyes, excitement brewing every time the claws would catch the edges of plate. She was at a table doing shots when she about choked; a shrill squeal almost deafened everyone in the room. The piece of pie in the port-a-diner was gone, and Sole’s face was absolutely beaming with excitement. “Cait, LOOK!” They hoisted the plate up, before trotting over to her table and fumbling for a fork. Cait was in a state of doubtful disbelief, uncertainty spilling from her expression. “How in the bloody hell did you get that?” “I don’t know!” They stared at the pie with excited, hungry eyes. “Must be my lucky day, I guess.” Just as they went to dig their fork into their prize, the plate was swiped away by another patron who announced that he had been trying to get that pie for months, and there was no way in hell he was letting some pampered vault dweller have it. Within a fraction of a second of finishing his sentence, Cait had wound back and punched him straight in the nose with all she had. She caught the plate as he dropped it, reeling back with crimson spilling from his nose. “I’m guessin’ you ain’t very lucky then, eh?” She placed the plate in front of Sole and dropped back into her chair, staring daggers at the man who tried to take their pie. “Do it again and I’ll break all o’ ya fingers.”

Codsworth: They were checking out an abandoned diner when he heard a sing-songy tone of wonder come from Sole. When he turned, he saw their hands and face pressed up against the glass, admiring the sweet prize at the top of the rotten tower. “You know, if it’s a pastry you want, I could always-“ Sole was feverishly pressing at the controls, trying to get the claw to operate. Codsworth just sighed, waiting to continue his thought until after they were done. They both watched as the claw dropped, snuggly grabbed at the edges of the plate, and hoisted it up into the air and over to the dispenser. Sole was practically jumping up and down at this point. “Ah, (mum/sir), I do believe that pastry is as old as you are… let me make you a fresh one when we return home.” It was too late, Sole was already taking a bite. The pie crunched as their eyes filled with disgust and disappointment. They dropped the pie to the ground, spitting out what was in their mouth and sticking their tongue out to get the crumbs off. “Ithth thryfthome!” they shouted. “I beg your pardon?” They spit out whatever was left in their mouth before looking to Codsworth with a heartbroken expression. “It’s styrafoam!” they repeated. He let out a hearty chuckle before promising to make them a real, fresh pie whenever they returned to Sanctuary Hills.

Curie (human): Every time the pair came across a port-a-diner with a delicious-looking cake at the top, the two took turns at trying to retrieve it. This one was no different; they both watched the claw with wide-eyed anticipation as Sole controlled it. When the claw clamped down and actually raised the plate into the air, they both squealed in excitement and eagerly awaited the cake to be dispensed. They decided to share it, and although it was a bit stale, they thoroughly enjoyed their prize as they ate it and shoved icing onto each other’s faces.

Danse: Danse really didn’t understand why Sole always got so excited over the pie slices in those port-a-diners. Sure, they looked good, but nothing else in those things ever did, so that pie had to be centuries old and disgusting. The prospect always excited Sole though, so he let it slide; he secretly enjoyed watching their excitement and was always a little saddened when he watched them give up in disappointment. Still, he knew they’d never get it; the machines were obviously defective or broken. But one day when Sole’s smile grew wider instead of falling into a frown, he couldn’t believe his eyes. The claw actually carried the pie. The pie was actually dispensed. Sole actually picked it up, turning to Danse with pride and joy. His eyebrows almost shot up to his hairline and his mouth was gaping a bit with disbelief. “I can’t believe it!” they exclaimed. Danse couldn’t believe it either. “You… you’re not going to actually eat that, are you?”

Deacon: He was always giving Sole support when they tried to get that damn pie. He even tried a few times himself, but decided that they were ultimately luckier, and he was just a charm to amplify their luck a bit more. When the machine finally picked a piece of pie up, they were both absolutely stoked. They were both cheering, Sole jumping up and down as Deacon patted their back. “You got it! You got it!!!” They got a little too excited with their jumping, though, and the plate fell out of the crane’s grip. Deacon’s smile started to wither as his hands froze in the air. Sole’s shoulders slumped as their brow furrowed and their eyes almost teared up a bit. “So close…” they murmured. It really upset him to see them so crestfallen, especially over something so small like pie. As Sole half-heartedly rummaged through some drawers and cabinets in the diner, Deacon had found an old iron pipe. He lined up his swing, and easily shattered the glass to the port-a-diner. He walked over to a stunned Sole, pie in hand as he picked out a few glass shards. “I told you, you got it,” he said through a grin. “Just uh… be careful you don’t eat any glass. That’s probably not too fun coming out.”

Dogmeat: Dogmeat always liked to watch the crane move around in the machine, he actually found it really entertaining and would bark lightly at its movements. When it finally picked a piece up, he barked in excitement with Sole’s joyful squeals. As soon as the pie popped out, Dogmeat jumped in front of Sole and snatched the pie for himself, wagging his tail as he chomped away, ignoring Sole’s exasperated sighs and stutters.

Hancock: The traveling duo had stopped at an old diner to take shelter for the night. The place was well boarded up and pretty secluded, so they decided to take a little chem break. The chems set in, the giggles started, and then the munchies hit. They rummaged around for any food left behind, fancy lad snack cakes, blamco mac and cheese, hell, even cram. Then they saw it… the port-a-diner. Hancock’s eyes glazed over with desire just as much as Sole’s when they saw that piece of cake sitting inside. Sole had explained that they thought it looked like a cheesecake with a sweet cherry glaze with some whipped cream on top. He wasn’t sure what that exactly meant, but damn did it sound good. Sole started the machine up and ordered the pie, and they were both practically drooling before it even hit the dispenser. Neither of them could hardly wait any longer. When it finally came out, Sole picked it up with a little too much force and the cake flew up into the air and onto the floor. They both stared at it for a good 15 seconds before registering what had happened. “Shit!” exclaimed Sole, tossing the plate to the side and letting it shatter. Hancock kept staring down at it with his mouth hanging open. It just looked so damn good, even on this filthy floor. He decided he didn’t care and got down onto his belly, picking up a piece and wiping the dust off. “Are you… are you really going to eat that?” “Yeah,” Hancock answered before popping a piece in his mouth. “It’s really good. You want any or nah?” They shrugged; they had eaten worse. They got down on the floor and the two ate the cake in silence before erupting in giggles followed by full blown, tearful laughter about eating stale cake off of the floor, high off their asses.

MacCready: Even before he had traveled with Sole, he always wanted the pie or cake or whatever that was out of those food machines. He never got it though, no matter how many time he tried or how many machines he visited. It was like all of them were a sick joke. Sole must have had the magic touch though; they came across one in their travels and actually managed to get the pie on the first try. MacCready couldn’t believe it, and when Sole started eating it without any concern for him, he almost wanted to step in and ask for a bite or two. They looked so content, though, that he didn’t want to bother them. He just admired their enjoyment from a distance, and decided that was more than enough off a treat for him.

Nick: Nick wasn’t a big fan of the Dugout Inn; he preferred the noodle stand in the middle of town for his eating, drinking, and socializing needs. Any time Sole wanted to come in here though, he always followed; it just felt safer that way. He would always sit in a corner by himself, smoking a cigarette and watching Sole. Most of their time spent in here wasn’t even drinking or anything, it was just trying to get a piece of cake out of the busted port-a-diner. It warmed his circuits a bit to watch them try again and again for such a simple prize, spewing small profanities and stomping a bit when they got frustrated after their twentieth try. Something was so innocent and amusing about their tantrums, and it never got old to him. He decided to run some diagnostics while they were there; the area was safe enough and Sole would surely be busy for a while. When he came to, Sole was inches from his face with a huge grin on their face, eyes shining brightly with excitement and a tinge of disbelief. “There you are! Nick! Look!” They shoved the cake in his face. It smelled so sweet that he could almost taste it. He smiled a bit as his golden eyes flicked back up to meet theirs. “Well, would ya look at that,” he chuckled, “You must be the luckiest kid in the wasteland.” 

Piper: As soon as they walked into the Dugout Inn, Sole gravitated straight to the port-a-diner. “Aww, c’mon blue, why are you wasting your time with that? Everyone knows the thing’s busted.” “There’s no harm in trying!” Sole drew their lower lip between their teeth as they focused on the machine. Piper just raised her eyebrows a bit in a huff as she walked past and plopped onto the couch. She heard the machine whir again and again as Sole tried to get something out of it, muttering under their breath at every failed attempt. The machine whirred again, but there was no muttering. It was more like stuttering, and it was getting louder. “H…. Hey! I got it! I actually got it!!” Huh? Piper turned her head to look back at blue, who was picking up a plate with a piece of pie on it. “You actually got it?!” “Yeah!” They plopped down right beside her. “Can you believe it?” “No, actually, I can’t,” she laughed, “This is definitely headlining news. ‘Port-a-Diner Pie Prize Becomes a Reality’.” Sole shoved a forkful of cake into their mouth a tried to speak through crumbs with a chuckle. “I think your title needs a bit of work.” “Yeah,” she agreed as she stared down the cake, “it’s a work in progress. But how’s the cake? You know, I gotta try a piece if I want to write about it accurately…”

Preston: Every time Sole tried to get a piece of pie out of a port-a-diner, he silently cheered them on. He never said anything, but he really wanted to try it; it looked so good, like nothing he had ever had. It looked so pretty too, and he would have loved to share it with Sole. When the claw had managed to cling to the edges of the plate, a bit of excitement started to rise in his chest. Sole turned to him with a wide grin. “I can’t believe it! This is the first time I’ve gotten one of these!” They turned back to watched the plate be set onto the dispenser. When they pulled it out, they held it under their nose and closed their eyes to inhale the scent. “Mmm.” They sat down on a ledge and pulled out a fork, taking a small piece and savoring it slowly, humming their content. Preston just watched the General, not quite knowing how to ask for a taste for himself. Luckily, he didn’t have to. “Hey, Preston, c’mere, you gotta try this! You’ll love it!” The corners of his lips drew up into a smile as he took a seat beside them, waiting for his own bite. It smelled sweet, and tasted like a mix of sugar, chalk, and some fruit he couldn’t place. It was like nothing he’d ever had, and he couldn’t wait to have it again.

Strong: When Sole got the pie out of the machine, Strong didn’t really know what the big deal was. It was just food apparently, and a small piece at that. He idly waited by as they ate it, making a comment at the end how a glass of milk would have gone nicely with it. He perked up at that and insisted that they hurry up and find the milk so that Strong can drink it to gain power and Sole can have it for their cakes.

X6-88: He really didn’t understand Sole’s fascinations with the port-a-diners. The food in them looked absolutely revolting, that cheap pie included. Every time they wanted to stop to play with the machine, he tried to urge them forward but would ultimately let them waste however much time they wanted. When they excitedly ran up to him with the pie, he just grimaced a bit. “Why would you want to eat that?”


	5. BDSM Babe (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maxson and Sturges react to finding F!SS in sexy leather lingerie with some BDSM equipment, a whip in her hands and a devilish smirk on her face"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief NSFW entry about a female Sole Survivor surprising Sturges and Maxson in a kinky outfit

Sturges: Sturges was pretty irritated. He had a thousand and one things he could be doing right now, but someone had to come to him and tell him that the General requested his presence immediately. The messenger didn’t give any details, which just ticked him off more. He trudged up a few stairs before huffing and rolling his eyes as his knuckles cracked on the door. “Whaddya need from me General? I’m a busy man.” He waited for a few seconds for a response he would never get. He lowered his head and shook it as he pushed the door open, irritation growing by the second. “Look, I got things th-“ he stopped dead in his tracks when he looked up, breath catching in his throat. There stood Sole in sky-high black heels, fishnet stockings clinging to the fine curves of her legs. The tops of her stockings were held up by a black leather garter belt over the sexiest corset he’s ever seen. The sound of leather running over leather brought his attention away from the perfect rounded shape of her breasts, and to her gloved fingers running over a whip. He could barely bring himself to look her in the eyes as he felt himself stiffening in his pants. “I uh, I-I got something I need, uh, need to-“ “Sturges, sweetheart,” she purred as she interrupted him, “be a good boy and close the door, then get on your knees.” He started nodding as his voice cracked with his obedience. "Yes, ma'am."

Maxson: Sole had been planning this for a while, but had just now gotten the courage to do it. A while back she stumbled upon an old sex shop, and picked out a leather corset that gave her a tiny waist and perfect breasts, a small g-string, and a pair of thigh-high boots. She grabbed some other toys along the way, not really sure what she’d want to use on Maxson or what he’d really like or be willing to even try. She sat in a chair in his private quarters with her legs crossed and lips puckered, trying to better plan her strategy for when he arrived. Up until now, he had always been the dominant one during sex; the mood, the pace, the position were all at his whims. She ran the whip between her fingers in thought; she had to be assertive. Even if he tried to defy her, she’d have the final say this time. A smirk played on her red lips as she imagined Maxson beneath her, growling, grunting, and begging her to let him cum. She heard the door click as it began to open and she jumped to her feet, leaning on one leg to accentuate her hips, eyes smoldering with lust, desire, control. Maxson’s eyes were on the floor at first, unaware of her presence. A few steps forward with the door shut behind him and he saw her boots, and his eyes traced up, lingering at the almost exposed apex of her thighs, eyes growing dark and breath getting heavier as he traced even further up, meeting her gaze. “What is this?” She put a hand on her hip as she tilted her head back slightly. “I didn’t give you permission to speak.” His lips parted slightly as his eyebrows rose, tilting his head to the side in slight surprise. She began to stride forward, being sure to push her breasts out and swing her hips. She stopped just inches from him, close enough to smell the musky mix of leather, sweat, cigarette smoke, and gunpowder, before pulling a chair out from the table beside them and sitting down, kicking her right leg out and slowly crossing it over the other. “Get on your knees,” she spoke softly. He obeyed slowly, never breaking eye contact. She uncrossed her legs, swinging her right leg up and over his head before setting it to his left. “Now kiss my boots like a good boy.” His gaze darkened as he lowered himself to the floor, kissing the toe of each boot. “Good,” she purred, “now work your way up. Slowly.” Maxson obeyed, placing each kiss slightly higher than the other. As he got above her knee, he started working more medially until he reached the soft skin of her inner thigh. He lingered there for a bit before nipping at the skin with his teeth. She jumped a bit and started to flick her wrist to move the whip, but Maxson’s hand quickly stopped her own. He tilted his head up, warm breath brushing through her panties, and growled “You might be calling the shots, but I’m still in control. Don’t forget that.” He ripped the whip from her hand, then turned back to her thighs. His lips brushed her skin as he asked, “What else would you have me do, mistress?”


	6. Sleepover!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "how would the companions react to SoSu wanting to have a sleepover? with pillow forts as best as they could make them, and dumb pajamas and stuff like that. (imagine trying to rope the entire respective factions into it lmao I'm dying)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt is self-explanatory. I had fun with this one! Some are longer than others.

Cait: The first night that she had come back to Sanctuary Hills with Sole had been awkward. She still hadn’t known them for long, and even though they had gotten her away from the hell hole that was the Combat Zone, she still didn’t trust them. She kind of just slumped down onto her sleeping bag for night and faked being asleep despite Sole’s occasional whispers. The next day was a little better; they were able to bond a bit and exchange small talk while they repaired and modified their gear. When Cait returned back to their house after nightfall, she saw Sole sitting in their room in Grognak pajamas, reading comics by candlelight. They looked up once she stepped through the doorframe. “You’re finally back!” they exclaimed with a bright smile. “I found you something while we were out the other day,” they explained as the rummaged through a sack beside them. “I wanted to give it to you last night, but you were knocked out. Here!” They shoved a pile of fabric towards her excitedly, urging her to take it. When she unfolded it, she saw that it was an oversized Manta Man shirt. “Go put it on! It looks really comfy, you’ll probably sleep better.” She huffed a bit in protest, but Sole’s beaming smile in the candlelight convinced her to go put it on as she rolled her eyes and turned out the door. The thing was ridiculous. The hem was down to her knees and the sleeves covered most of her arms. She walked back into the bedroom, sneering a bit as she carried her clothes. Sole’s face lit up even more than before as they giggled a bit and mentioned how cute she looked, and she could feel her face heat up in a bit of embarrassment. She begrudgedly sat beside Sole as they gushed over some of their favorite pre-war shows and comics, absolutely insisting that they thought that she would have enjoyed them just as much. They showed her their favorite comics out of what they had collected, and as the hours passed Cait actually started to enjoy herself. Small smiles and little laughs frequently betrayed her tough exterior, and that night she shared with Sole easily became one of her best memories, as she got to experience a bit of innocence she never had.

Codsworth: When Sole finally returned back to Sanctuary Hills for the first time in centuries, it was Codsworth who gushed about being able to spend time together like the good old days. He couldn’t wait to give them a clean, cozy set of clothes, a warm blanket, and some hot cocoa, and reminisce about pre-war memories. He did everything he could to see Sole’s smile, for it had been a dark and lonely time without them.

Curie (human): Curie had just been settling down onto her bedroll for the evening as she heard Sole teasingly call her name. When she turned to answer, she yelped in surprise as a fluffy pillow smacked her right in the face. At first she was startled, thinking that she had done something wrong, but when she saw Sole’s playful grin and shimmering eyes, the corners of her mouth started to turn up into an equally large smile. “A game, is it?” she mused as she slowly reached toward her own pillow. Sole quickly swung their pillow back, preparing for another strike, but Curie got them first. They assaulted each other with soft blows, laughing wildly as feathers started to fall around them. Just when Sole had started slowing down and she thought she had won, they snatched her pillow away and started hitting her with one pillow after the other in succession. She put her arms up, giggling as she surrendered. After they both settled down for the night, Sole told her all about different slumber party traditions like makeovers, board games, ghost stories, and Bloody Mary myths, and her eyes widened with excitement as she asked if they thought Piper would want to join them for their next sleep over. 

Danse: Leaving his power armor near one of the doors at the Home Plate in Diamond City, Danse walked into the next room to see Sole curled up on the couch, crouching over their foot placed on the coffee table. It looked like they were painting their toes. “What are you doing, soldier?” Sole finished quickly painting the last two toes on their foot before looking up to him with a content smile. “Giving myself a little love and attention. Here, sit down, I can do yours next!” They stood up from the couch, walking on their heels as they pushed the coffee table out of the way. Danse’s lips curled into a hard, flat line. “I, uh… I think I’ll pass.” “Oh come on!” they protested as they fiddled through a small box, “All you have to do is just sit there and relax and tell me all about some of your older adventures in the Brotherhood. Look, I even have a color that matches your power armor!” They waved it in the air, with a gleeful smirk on their face. Danse grimaced a bit before sighing and taking off his boots. At least no one else would see his feet; no one else would have to know how silly this was. As Sole asked him questions about his time with the Brotherhood, they happily cleaned and trimmed his nails before starting to rub his callused feet. He actually felt a little embarrassed; he knew they were rough and probably less than pleasant to the touch, but Sole barely broke eye contact with him as they eagerly smiled, listened, laughed, and joked with him. He hadn’t even noticed when they finished painting his toenails though; he was completely lost in laughter with Sole as they talked about times they had gotten scared by radroaches in the walls, ghouls popping out of nowhere, and deathclaws spotted in the distance. They spent almost half of the night bickering about who had the girliest scream, and Danse lost, hard. He defended his ego almost literally, stealing all of the cushions and pillows in the room and building a fort in the corner, from which he assaulted Sole with paper airplanes with dumb insults written on them, like “buttface”.

Deacon: Upon finding an old journal from a little girl in his travels, Deacon got to read all about sleep overs. He thought it sounded great; gossiping, story telling, games… he wouldn’t shut up about it on his way back to the Railroad headquarters with Sole. Sole just snickered at all of it; the thought of a grown-ass man wanting to have a big slumber party was laughable. They didn’t think he was serious until he busted through the doors of the hideout, about scaring the life out of everyone, and loudly declaring that there would be a slumber party happening TO-FUCKING-NIGHT and there was no getting out of it. Anyone who tried to find an excuse or sneak away would be mercilessly pranked. Tinker Tom was all about this idea; he was the first to jump to Deacon’s side and start asking about what was going on and how he could help. They started gathering supplies, reminding everyone in passing about the amazing night ahead of them. After everyone had finished their duties for the night, they gathered into a circle and waited for…. whatever was going to happen. Deacon stood in the middle, a sly grin on his face as he clapped his hands together. “Alright! So… this is a first for all of us, yeah? This should be fun! Tom and I decided we should start the festivities off with-“ He whipped out a deck of cards from his back pocket. “Strip poker!” Dr. Carrington stood up with annoyance plastered all over his face and announced that he would be taking no part of any of this. Sole got up and whispered into Deacon’s ear that sleep overs were usually more… PG rated, and he should tone it down. He nodded a bit as he processed this new information, and then announced that they’d start off with regular poker, to which Dr. Carrington agreed to, but after a few protests from others, he threw out the cards altogether. “Y’know what? Who needs cards!” He dropped to the floor and snapped his fingers before pointing at Glory. “New plan. Juicy stories. Go.” Glory looked a bit confused, and just started talking about how she had shot a ghoul in the face once. When she seemed to start trailing off, Deacon picked up and adding in that the ghoul actually had two heads, and that getting two headshots with one bullet was the best damn achievement anyone could get. Picking up on his hyperbole, Sole jumped in with a story of their own about fighting two legendary deathclaws at the same time, and Desdemona added that they did it by beating the crap out of both of them with nothing but a shock baton. Things quickly snowballed into a competition of who could tell the most ridiculous story, and ended with everyone laughing themselves to sleep.

Hancock: On their way back to Goodneighbor, Sole had asked Hancock if people still had slumber parties in the wasteland. He had absolutely no idea what they were talking about it, but anything with the word ‘party’ in it had to be a good time. He demanded that Sole tell him all about it, and after hearing about ghost stories and pranks and games and spin the bottle and seven minutes of heaven, he knew he had to make it happen. The next night, Sole, Hancock, Fahrenheit, Magnolia, a few of the neighborhood watch, and a few lucky citizens crowded around in a seated circle in the Old State House. A few flashlights dimly lit the room and snacks were scattered everywhere, and Hancock was watching Sole like an eager kid as they held a flashlight under their face and told a spooky story about a head-hunting spirit named Stovepipe. Later, a game of spin the bottle caused a lot of laughs and a lot of tension, but the night ended in an eruption of giggles when Hancock put the hand of one of the sleeping neighborhood watch members into a glass of water causing the poor guy to piss himself. After everyone had fallen asleep, Hancock stayed laying on his sleeping bag, staring up at the ceiling with his arms behind his head and a smile on his face. He turned to Sole, and nudged them back awake. “Hey, thanks for all of this. Just to, uh… be sure, though, Stovepipe isn’t real, right?”

MacCready: Sole usually liked to tell MacCready stories from before the war while they were traveling. He always liked hearing them, learning about a life he, or anyone else in the wasteland for that matter, had never known. One particular story that had caught his attention were sleep overs, where people would stay the night with each other and share stories, talk about problems, play games, and pamper each other. Something about it just really appealed to him, and he was a little hurt that despite all the nights he had shared with Sole while they traveled together, not one of them really seemed like that. Later in the day, when they finally settled down for the night, he brought it up to them. “Hey, I wanted to ask you somethin’, and I’m sorry if it’s stupid or whatever but I kind of just wanna get it out of my system… Why haven’t we ever had one of those sleep over things? I mean, we’re with each other a lot, but it’s never been like what you were talking about.” Sole just giggled a bit as they got up onto their knees and smiled at MacCready. “Let’s change that then. What do you wanna do?” He hadn’t even thought about that, really. “Uh… a game or something, I guess,” he said as he leaned up onto his elbows. Sole’s smile got a little darker. “I got the perfect thing in mind,” they murmured, “Where’s a mirror?” As they set up the mirror against the wall, they explained the myth about Bloody Mary, and MacCready actually started to regret that he asked about this. When Sole beckoned him over and told him to say the words three times, he felt his chest fill with the lightning of anxiety. “Nothing’s gonna happen, right? I mean, it can’t.” “Just do it,” Sole said through a wicked grin, “unless you’re scared.” He looked at them with a furrowed brow, and took a deep breath that made his chest puff out. He said it once, confidently. Twice, less so; then, a long pause, prompting Sole to start teasing him before he shouted ‘bloody Mary’ for a third time. Silence fell between them, and he was holding his breath. After a few seconds, he tried to play it off by saying he knew nothing would happen, but a sudden movement and loud thud behind him prompted the highest, loudest squeal that Sole had ever heard. A radroach had dropped from the ceiling, and Sole was in tears from laughter from his panicked screeching. MacCready decided that slumber parties didn’t sound that great anymore.

Nick: When Sole had brought up stories about sleep overs in their past, he started seeing memories from Old Nick’s past; long nights spent with his nieces and nephews, playing games and trying to scare each other with made up stories and little jump scares. He smiled at the thought, and suggested that maybe sometime the two of them could have a sleep over of their own. Sole sheepishly smiled and nodded in agreement, and the next night the two of them were back at the Valentine Detective Agency office, letting Ellie in on all of their plans. She was absolutely ecstatic about the idea, and later that night they all curled up on the floor. Ellie and Sole were wrapped up in cozy blankets, and Nick was laying on his side, propping his head up on his elbow, trenchcoat and hat absent. At first, Ellie and Sole just exchanged stories and gossip, talking about the people they had interest in, and Nick sat with a content smile on his face, golden eyes flickering back and forth between the two as they talked. Eventually he cut in with a little fib about someone Ellie had mentioned she liked, mentioning that the kid was actually a ghoul with really good skin. The rest of the night was filled with the three of them taking turns making up bizarre backstories for the residents of Diamond City.

Piper: Piper wasn’t new to sleep overs; her sister had some of the girls from around town stay with them on occasion, and she loved helping them play with their hair and makeup while telling exaggerated stories the spooky ghosts that haunted the city. As fun as Nat and her friends were, she was excited when Sole and Curie had invited her to one of their own sleepovers at the Home Plate. As soon as she arrived, Curie beamed with excitement as she asked if Piper and Sole could give her a makeover. They all took turns doing each other’s hair and makeup, and afterwards they played Blast Radius as they talked about past lovers and who they wanted to take to bed next. While Curie and Sole were distracted, Piper had been collecting all of the pillows in the room. She started stacking them around her, and by the time the other two had noticed, she managed to box herself in entirely, only showing squinted eyes and wicked grin. She denied entrance of her new pillow fort to Curie, stating that only journalists were allowed in. Curie ripped a pillow off the top of the fort and swung it into Piper’s face, Piper reeling back onto a pile of pillows laughing about how she’d get her revenge. Sole was left defenseless, and tried to stealthily confiscate a pillow while the two beat each other with wild laughter. Curie spotted Sole’s attempt and declared a retaliation. Sole squealed as the two landed hit after hit with the fluffy pillows, laughing so hard that tears streamed down their faces.

Preston: Sole had come to him a few days ago, saying that they had called for all of the Minutemen to meet at the Castle. He wasn’t looking forward to the long journey from Sanctuary, but he’d be making it with the General, and he was sure that whatever was going on was important. They were the last ones to reach the fortress, and everyone quickly gathered around the General. They announced that they were glad that everyone could make it, and that the Minutemen’s hard work and dedication has been recognized time and time again. Tonight would be spent rewarding all of that hard work; tonight would be a night to unwind, and everything they needed for that had been already stored in everyone’s footlockers. Preston had figured that the General was letting everyone drink their stress away, which was kind enough, but he didn’t understand why he had to come all the way here. He would have gladly passed. But as he walked into the bunkrooms and watched as soldier after soldier opened their lockers with mixed reactions, he started to get confused. Then he opened the one marked with his name; there was a set of Silver Shroud pajamas inside. He looked up to see what other soldiers had gotten, and sure enough, it was all cryptic. Some had gotten Grognak PJs, some oversized Unstoppables shirts. There were pillows everywhere. A few men were laughing their asses off as they got changed into ill-fitting jammies and made jokes at each other, and it didn’t take long for others to follow suit. Preston was dumbstruck. Was this a dream? What the heck was this? His open mouth got a sudden taste of dusty pillow as he was hit in the face. “G-General?!” The General stood in a set of kitten-themed shorts and a tank, grinning widely before smacking him again and running off, whacking a few other Minutemen and starting an all-out war. Preston gave in with relaxing shoulders and a soft smile, chuckling as he tossed off his hat and slid out of his coat. He grabbed a pillow before running into the feathered mess with a battle cry.

Strong: When Sole first told him about the old tradition of sleepovers and parties, he could barely believe that they’d waste time prettying each other up while talking about other people and playing games. Sole decided to change their approach; they told Strong that they could create fearsome warpaint and coat his fingernails in the blood of their enemies, a sure tactic that would instill fear in even the bravest of their enemies. He decided to give in, and Sole painted his large, cracked fingernails in a glamorous, shimmering red and gave him a full face of pin-up makeup. They had to bite their tongue to hold back the laughter after they stepped back to admire their work. The raiders would sure be scared, alright.

X6-88: X6 had received a written invitation from Sole to come to their room for “the slumber party of the year.” He wasn’t even sure how a party of sleeping could be such a grand event. He arrived late, and when the doors slid open and he saw several of the Institute scientists he had come to respect squealing and hitting each other with pillows as others built blanket tents lit by flashlights, he decided that it wasn’t his kind of party and promptly left.

Bonus! Maxson + BoS: The flight deck of the Prydwen was awfully quiet tonight. Usually there were a few people roaming the hallway, welding the framework and doing maintenance. He looked out of the window, down over the airport, and saw suspiciously little movement there, as well. Then he heard it; a giant thump loud enough to shake the windows, followed by boisterous laughter and screaming. He ran to the ladder and climbed up to the main deck, and turned to see a Knight in power armor on his back like a turtle, unable to get up, surrounded by Brotherhood members who were absolutely howling, tears streaming down their faces. His shoulders rose as his voice roared, “What in the HELL is going on?” The laughter stopped. The Knight on the ground rolled side to side a few times before standing up at attention. “Well?” he growled loudly. The crowd of soldiers started to split as Sole stood with a nervous expression, looking back and forth quickly at the people who had betrayed them. They finally looked Maxson in the eyes, and shrugged their shoulders slowly while smiling sheepishly. “We’re… having a slumber party,” they said with a lilted tone. Maxson stuck his tongue in his cheek as his brows raised and he tilted his head. “A what, soldier?” “You know… a slumber party,” they laughed nervously. “We have more pajamas if you want to…” “If I want to what, soldier?” “If you… want to join us?” Sole looked at Maxson again with a sheepish grin, trying to stay optimistic. Maxson just breathed in slowly and deeply through his nose as he looked at all of the brothers and sisters who were standing before him, wearing colorful cotton clothing with cartoon designs on them and pillows in their hands. He turned without saying a word and went into his private quarters. Everyone in the hall had remained quiet, occasionally looking at one another. They started to dissipate until a wild yodel caught their attention and the Knight in power armor was knocked onto his back again. Maxson stood above him, wearing a Grognak shirt and matching shorts, laughing with a bit of a worried expression on his face, before everyone in the hall roared in excitement and started rough housing with each other. He grabbed a pillow and made sure to target Sole for not including him in their plans earlier.


	7. Briefly NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where do the companions prefer SS to cum?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> I wrote these over three years ago, and the Sole I wrote about kind of switches back and forth between being gender neutral and DMAB. Sorry about the inconsistency.

Cait: Cait’s a fan of things being rough, and feels their sex together always ends sooner than she’d like. She prefers for Sole to cum inside of her, prolonging their intimacy for as long as possible.

Codsworth: Honestly, just not on the god damned floor. Or the walls. Or anywhere, really. He’s so tired of cleaning up after them.

Curie (human): She doesn’t really have much of a preference, she just enjoys the gentle intimacy she shares with Sole and is eager and willing to let them cum wherever they want.

Danse: Danse tends to bottom during sex, and if Sole climaxes before he does, seeing them come undone and cum all over his abs is usually enough to send him over the edge.

Deacon: He doesn’t care so much as about where they cum, as about how they cum. Sometimes it’s a quiet, slow wave, lower lip caught between their teeth as they sink their nails into his chest… other times it’s a hard, quick thrash as they toss their head back, moaning his name and urging him deeper inside of them. His favorite, though, is whenever his breathing is in perfect sync with theirs, lips just barely apart, being lost in their eyes as they come undone together with gasps and gentle moans.

Hancock: Hancock’s down for anything. Cum on his abs, his chest, his ass, his face, it’s all hotter than hell. Cum in his mouth though, and he’ll make sure to stare you in the eyes with a lustful pride while showing off his prize before swallowing it down.

MacCready: He’s all about oral; he loves the way his partner tastes, and it drives him crazy to hear the sounds they make when he sucks and flicks his tongue over their most sensitive spots. He’s not satisfied until they cum all over his face. 

Nick: After a few nights together, Nick figured out what drove Sole crazy. He knew how to move his fingers and flick his wrist in just the right way to make them writhe in pleasure. He liked to tease them, bringing them close to orgasm then backing off, slyly grinning at their complaints. Nothing was more satisfying than seeing their face as they came undone, feeling their hot fluids run over his hand.

Piper: Piper loves having her breasts and nipples played with, and her lust is insatiable as she watches Sole bring themself to their own orgasm above her, cumming all over her breasts.

Preston: After being intimate with Sole, he loves to look down at both of their bodies while they’re cuddling. He always smirks a little smugly when he sees both of their cum mixed together, smeared all over each other’s thighs and abdomen from being so close together.

X6-88: X6 prefers minimal mess; he wants to keep things confined to a small area for a quick cleanup. When Sole gets carried away and cums all over his dick, abs, and chest, he feels so small and submissive, and he almost opens his mouth to moan a bit. He doesn’t tell Sole about this, but makes an effort to please them more often in a way that makes that “accident” happen all over again.


	8. Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "companions react to not seeing sole for a week and then finding out that she was kidnapped by a bunch of raiders :O"

Cait: When she hadn’t seen Sole for a while, she figured that the inevitable had happened: Sole got tired of having her around, and took the easy way out by avoiding a confrontation. Cait could take a hint. She didn’t like it, she actually thought Sole was better than that; the whole thing left a sour taste in her mouth, but she decided to wash it down with alcohol. Eventually, while she was at the Dugout Inn in Diamond City, she overheard some people talking about a rumor of Sole being kidnapped and held hostage. She immediately got up from her table, stormed over to the gossipers and grabbed one by the collar and lifted them into the air, bring their face just inches from hers. “Tell me where,” she growled through a drunken slur. It only took a day’s travel before she got to the raider’s hideout, and she cleaned through them in a fit of rage, swinging her barbed bat in every one of the bastard’s faces. Eyes shining wildly through the blood coating on her face, she saw Sole tied to a chair in the corner, bruised and battered. She untied their restraints, swung their arm over her shoulder, and helped them out of the building without a word, the flood of relief washing over her, scrambling her thoughts.

Codsworth: Home was lonely without Sole around. They usually checked up on the neighborhood pretty regularly, and Codsworth was getting worried. One night, while he was running diagnostics, a raider had run past and thrown a brick with a note attached through a window. He found it in the morning, managed to detach and unfold it, and almost shut down in shock when he saw the ransom demands. He wasn’t confident enough to take the raiders on himself, so he did everything he could to gather what they demanded as quickly as he could. He added in extra chems and alcohol to the box of demanded items to try to sweeten the deal if they decided to go rotten on him, but luckily they complied, and tossed Sole out of their shack with a sack over their head. Codsworth chaperoned Sole to safety before removing the sack and checking them over multiple times, ensuring that they were safe.

Curie: Curie was so lost in her research that she hadn’t even noticed that Sole had even been missing for as long as they had. It wasn’t until Preston had brought her a note, written in very poor handwriting, for her to decipher. “Why, monsieur… I do believe this is a ransom!” She gave Preston more details on the demands, threats, and location, and insisted that she be able to help in some way. Preston decided it best to ambush the hideout, and Curie acted as a medic for the Minutemen and, most importantly, for Sole once they were recovered. She never left their side until all of their injuries were completely healed.

Danse: While he would never openly admit it, Danse kept a close eye on Sole. If they left his field of vision for too long he became a nervous wreck, and since Sole had been missing for almost a week now, this was becoming obvious to everyone around him. He was assigning his team to scouting missions to try and pick up some sort of trail on Sole, and getting more impatient as hours passed. Eventually, word came back of a letter demanding ransom in exchange for Sole’s safety. Fury began to boil within Danse as he demanded to know where the note came from. He made a run for the raider stakeout, ignoring his team’s demands for planning and teamwork. He was going straight to the heart of that raider gang and beating them all to a damned pulp. As he neared the encampment, he pulled out his laser rifle and started blasting away. Raider after raider turned into simmering piles of dust, and Danse made a point to step through as many of those piles as he could as he searched for Sole. He found Sole, blindfolded, gagged, and tied in a closet; he swiftly exited his power armor and brought Sole into his arms. He removed the gag and blindfold and smiled sweetly at Sole as they sighed and looked at him with relief. “I’m glad you’re alright, soldier.”

Deacon: Even whenever he and Sole didn’t work together for a while, Deacon was able to pick up some sort of hint as to what they had been up to, where they had been. It was odd, really; one day he found out about some shenanigans that went down by the Atom Cats garage, and then they went cold. Nothing for days. Out of curiosity, he took a trip down south to try and investigate more intimately. At the garage, someone had mentioned that they received a ransom note about Sole and figured it was some sort of shitty prank. Deacon’s heart dropped. He demanded to see the note, and went to scout out the supposed raider’s hideout. He watched for hours from the shadows, and was able to count that there were 5 raiders within a boarded up house. They didn’t seem to be a particularly cautious or alert, so Deacon decided to take a risk and sneak into their house through the back door when they weren’t paying attention. He made a close call with one of the raiders, but luckily she was so lost on a chem high that it didn’t matter. He found Sole tied up on the floor with a bag over their head, and was quick to put a finger to their mouth as he removed the bag. When their startled eyes met his, he lowered his sunglasses and winked. He picked them up over his shoulders, and made his way out just as quickly as he came. The raiders never knew what hit them.

Hancock: Hancock was getting pretty lonely around the Old State House without Sole’s gorgeous face livening things up. Chems, booze, and sex were great and all, but after traveling with them, all he wanted to do was spend time with them. Then one day, as he was lounging on the couch, some unlucky bastard got shoved through the doors by two of the neighborhood watch. That poor son of a bitch must of either really pissed someone off or lost some sort of bet to have been sent to deliver the news of Sole’s ransom situation; he didn’t get to leave Goodneighbor without multiple broken bones, missing teeth, and a black eye. Hancock left the town without a word, and dragged that now-broken piece of shit miles through the wasteland to get Sole back. Upon reaching the gates of the raider settlement, he threw the battered messenger forward and yelled “I don’t have a single god damned problem giving everyone here the same treatment this bastard got. Show me you all have a few brain cells to rub together and give me what I came here for.” The encampment was silent, until one raider tried to charge at Hancock with a pool cue. He just tilted his head back with a look of exasperation before catching the cue midswing, twisting it out of the raider’s hands, and using it to choke him to death. “Anyone else?” he yelled out, tossing the pool cue to the side. Two raiders then escorted Sole to the gait, their hands tied behind their back. He nodded to them both as he took Sole’s arm. “Have a nice day, pricks.”

MacCready: MacCready was getting pretty bored and restless without Sole around. It had been so long since they traveled together that he had actually considered just going out by himself for a while to blow off steam; maybe do some target practice with raiders or something. He packed up his gear and headed out, and after a few days he realized it just didn’t feel the same without Sole around. Their jokes, their smile, their god-awful aim… at least that was improving since he started teaching them how to shoot better. As he was climbing up over a hill, he spotted a few small shacks in the valley with a group of people in the middle of them. He crouched down, set up his sniper rifle, and gazed through the scope. Raiders. About 7 of them… wait. One was tied to a chair, and they looked familiar. It was Sole! “Oh my god…” he whispered to himself. He watched through his scope as two of the raiders seemed to be fighting with each other, one was pointing at Sole and shaking a fist, and another punched Sole in the jaw. That was it. Rage started boiling up within him as he quickly loaded his rifle. The raider that punched Sole was first; their head exploded in a spray of red. The rest started panicking and moving faster, but it didn’t matter. He picked them off, one by one, shattering their skulls and splattering blood everywhere. Once he was sure he had gotten them all, he hurriedly packed his rifle and ran to where Sole was. “Are you okay?” he shouted from a distance. He slid to a stop on his knees beside them and quickly started loosening their ties. “Did they hurt you? God, I should have known you were in trouble, I’m so sorry. I’ll never let this happen again.”

Nick: Nick had been at his office in Diamond City, looking over cases and contacting people whose cases had been solved. As Ellie was bringing the mail in one evening, she dropped everything as she was reading a letter. She couldn’t even speak; she just shakily passed it to Nick. “Hm?” He looked up at her suspiciously at first, then read the letter. It was a ransom. Someone was going to kill Sole if he didn’t show up with 500 caps by midnight. He dropped the letter and rose from his chair, placing a hand on Ellie’s shoulder before briskly walking out the door. He stood at the rendezvous point well before midnight; two raiders approached him from the shadows, Sole standing between them with a gun held to their head. The raiders promptly demanded the caps, and Nick threw a heavy bag at each of them. The raiders immediately ran off, leaving Sole stumbling forward towards Nick. He cut their ties. “Y’alright kid?” Sole nodded. “Alright, listen, we need to hurry and get out of here. Those whackos are real amateurs; didn’t even check the bags, but they’ll be back soon when they realize that wasn’t a buncha caps I gave ‘em.”

Piper: Piper was getting restless. She hadn’t left Diamond City in what felt like ages, and she hadn’t seen Sole in even longer. She was setting out newspapers in the morning, before the city really got bustling, and felt something land at her feet. It was a crumpled up piece of paper. She looked around, but saw no one. She uncrumpled the ball and felt her heart sink. This ransom letter was made with words and phrases cut and pasted from her own paper, a threatening ransom for Blue. She swallowed hard; her mind was blank. The journalist in her wanted to start recording thoughts and ideas immediately, start coming up with conspiracies and theories, but the friend in her needed to find Blue as soon as possible and save them, care for them. She gathered up their demands, but planned to sell them short; hopefully they wouldn’t notice. She waited at the destination that was listed on the note for what felt like forever, but as the sun began to fall, one single raider approached her. “Here’s your shit,” she said sharply, tossing the box to them, “Now where’s Blue?” The raider just motioned with his head toward a car with the trunk cracked up before taking off into the shadows. She ran over and held her breath as she hoisted the trunk lid up. Surely enough, there was Sole, and she let out her breath with a nervous laugh. She had never felt so relieved, and for once, the news story didn’t matter.

Preston: On his rounds around Sanctuary Hills, Preston often would stop to stand at the foot of the bridge and gaze around, looking for some sign of Sole. The General would often take leave for days, even weeks at a time for various reasons, but something about their absence didn’t seem right this time. He turned on his heel and started to follow the street. He heard the turret posted near the center of the neighborhood whir to life and start firing away, obscene shouting echoing from the woods. Gravel crunched under his boots as he made a sprint to the edge of the settlement, his mind flooding with incoherent, borderless thoughts of raiders, synths, death, mutants, lasers, and the shining beacon that brought it all to a calm, the person he admired most… Sole. By the time he reached the turret, it had already shut down, smoke pouring out of its red hot barrel. Two dead raiders lay several meters away, and upon searching their bodies, he fell back in the dirt out of shock and disbelief. He held a ransom note in his hands, a demand for an unbelievable amount of supplies in exchange for the Minutemen’s General’s possible safety. Preston felt dizzy. He thought of Sole as untouchable; they shot down raiders and ghouls like they were nothing, led the assault against the mirelurk queen at the castle, hell, even a super mutant behemoth hadn’t stilled any sense of fear in them. But now they needed help. Rescued, by him. After he stilled his shaking hands, he pulled himself to his feet and immediately gathered his most trusted men. They were going on a rescue mission, and he commanded that no raider at the encampment would be shown mercy. He and three men managed to sneak into the shabby raider camp in the midst of night, during a radiation storm. Very little could be seen apart from red lasers disintegrating their target, and the occasional glimpse of Preston’s worry- and fury-filled grimace when a lightning strike lit up the yard. Preston scoured every corner of every shack and tent of the raider camp, his anxiety worsening and turning his insides into a tangled mess. He’s knees almost gave out on him when he found Sole tied to a chair, their face barely recognizable behind the bruises and swelling. He felt his eyes water as he took in a shaky breath, reaching out to touch their face as he whispered their name. They leaned into his touch, and he let a tear fall down his face before shouting to his men that the General was safe.

Strong: Strong had been by himself for a while. He had been roaming around the city, picking fights where he wanted to, but mostly getting annoyed that people seemed to be following him. He could hear them whisper about not wanting to approach him, and every time he turned to approach them instead, they would run off screaming. A few had left pieces of paper behind, but he considered them worthless. Weeks had gone by without seeing Sole, but those annoying bastards starting showing up more frequently. After another, a particularly shrimpy human, had run off in terror, he finally decided to follow them. They were pretty stupid; never looked back once at the hulking, grunting mass that was stalking them. They led him straight to their encampment. As Strong pushed the gates open, nearly knocking the door off its hinges, every raider lost their mind. Some fled for their lives, others hid, and a few poor sons of bitches actually were dumb enough to try to fight him. He crushed their skulls with ease, and paid no attention to the weaklings cowering and whimpering below decks and behind buildings. He found Sole secluded in a shack of their own, and despite their constant thanks and praise, Strong just hoisted them up over his shoulder before mumbling “This place waste of time.”

X6-88: X6 had been working primarily with Sole at this point. The only time he ever left the Institute was when he accompanied them, and he couldn’t remember the last time they traveled together. He still had trivial duties around the Institute to complete, but they were starting to get boring and dull, even for him. While he was making his rounds about the uppermost floor, a synth stopped him and briefly informed him of information he had seen on a report from a synth on the surface; Sole had been kidnapped and was being held hostage by a band of raiders. X6 clenched his teeth, and asked for the coordinates before scolding the synth for obtaining information not pertinent to his duties, though he would let it slide this one time. He briskly made his way to the molecular relay, teleporting to the middle of the raider settlement, and eliminated every hostile target with precision and ease. He retrieved a battered and bruised Sole, and relayed back to the Institute to personally tend to their wounds.


	9. Birthday Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What would the companions(+ Maxson) get SoSu for their birthday?"

Cait: Depending on what Sole liked, she’d probably just give them a pretty decent stash of their favorite booze and find a secluded, safe spot so that they could get smashed together. If Sole wasn’t the drinking type, well, she’d still get some booze for herself and get smashed, telling Sole how good of a pal they are while they drank Nuka Cola.

Codsworth: Codsworth is still traditional; he’d scrounge up the ingredients and make Sole a birthday cake, complete with over 200 candles jammed into the thing. While all of the candles being lit turns the cake into a fireball that make Sole a little nervous, they aren’t that hard to blow out and the cake is delicious.

Curie: She’d probably manage to find some sort of book or series of books on a topic that Sole has expressed interest in. She might even find a “how-to” book on something that she and Sole could learn about together.

Danse: He didn’t even know that it was Sole’s birthday. He saw everyone else giving them stuff and smiling and patting their back while shouting and singing encouraging, friendly words, but it never set in until Codsworth nearly bumped into him with a giant flaming deathtrap of a cake. Not wanting to seem uncaring, he rushed to put something together and made sure to give it to Sole in a moment of privacy, without anyone else around. It was his favorite power armor helmet, which he had fixed up and polished just for them. He just hoped that Sole didn’t notice that the inside kind of still smelled like him.

Deacon: Deacon’s gift to Sole was a clean, crisp new outfit, seemingly untouched by the radiation and filth of the wasteland, a wig, and a set of shades. They both dressed up to go out for a night on the town in Diamond City, just the two of them, without anyone interrupting their time together. They end their night by traveling farther out into a secluded part of the wasteland and stargazing.

Dogmeat: Dogmeat just rolls around and offers his belly for lots of rubs. He’s also more cuddly with Sole, nuzzling close and licking their cheek.

Hancock: Hancock doesn’t really try to surprise Sole with anything, he just asks them a couple of days in advance about what they want. He’s willing to give them anything that exists in this world, and despite their constant insistence that they don’t need anything, he manages to get them to admit they just want a relaxed, quiet day with no interference; just the two of them, in a quiet, peaceful environment. He does everything he can to make it happen, getting the neighborhood watch in Goodneighbor to ensure that no one bother them in the Old State House and that the residents take it easy. He offers any and all of the chems he has, but Sole just wanted to lay out by the window, read a bit, and nap the day away; Hancock happily joins them, sharing his large collection of comic books. 

MacCready: MacCready was never really good at giving gifts. He had already given the thing that held the most importance for him to Sole, and he was glad they carried it with them everywhere. Although he thought it was cheesy and didn’t really want to do it, he found some wildflowers out in the wasteland and shyly presented them to Sole in a teal vase on the morning of their birthday. Sole’s smile was so warm and genuine upon seeing the bouquet that MacCready actually felt pretty good about his choice, and regularly picked up flowers for Sole when he had the opportunity. 

Nick: Nick talked up how grand and amazing his birthday present for Sole was for weeks leading up to their birthday. When the day finally came, he made Sole cover their eyes before he presented it to them. When they uncovered their eyes, there stood Nick with a grin from ear to ear, one hand on his hip and the other holding a coat hanger that had a tan trenchcoat, identical to his own but in pristine condition. “Huh? Whaddya think? Pretty slick, right? Put it on, put it on.” Sole was practically swimming in it, but Nick’s jubilation with his present was the perfect gift.

Piper: She got Sole a series of gifts, actually. Nothing big or grand, but little stuff that reminded them both of inside jokes. Her favorite, though, was a teddy bear that she had spent hours making a little vault suit for.

Preston: Preston gave Sole a custom laser musket he had made himself, which was very powerful and had their name engraved on the stock. It quickly became Sole’s favorite gun.

Strong: Super mutants don’t celebrate birthdays, but since the humans seemed to want to make such a big deal out of it he did go out of his way to find Sole something. It was a Deathclaw skull. Still kind of fresh and… moist. He thought it would make for a nice decoration in their home.

X6-88: While he tried to lead on that he didn’t really care about birthdays, he made sure that he was present for the festivities in Sanctuary Hills so that he could see Sole blow out their candles and even have a piece of cake. He left without saying a word, but made sure that Sole received a hand-made birthday card from him, which they still cherish even years later.

Bonus! Maxson: Not being one for subtlety or small gestures, Maxson sent a full suit of X-01 power armor, custom painted with Sole’s favorite colors and the Brotherhood logo.


	10. Maid Costume (slightly NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I was wandering around the commonwealth and seen a feather duster and it made me think how would the companions (+ Maxson if possible) react to seeing the SS in a sexy maid costume 😁"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Not explicit, but sometimes suggestive.

Cait: Cait’s face just goes red when she sees Sole’s sexy maid costume, partly because it is really sexy and revealing in all the right places while still leaving a good bit to the imagination, and partly because it’s so ridiculous that it’s giving her secondhand embarrassment. She doesn’t really say anything, just gives Sole an approving glance and lookover. She enjoys the view, but is mostly thankful that Sole is the one wearing it and not her.

Codsworth: Codsworth lets out a hearty chuckle upon seeing Sole’s new getup, and makes a little quip about how they’re stealing his job. 

Curie: She is fascinated by this outfit! What possible purpose could it have? She constantly asks Sole about why it is worn and what it could possibly be appropriate for. She’s never seen it in a lab so surely it couldn’t have any scientific or medical significance, and it just seems downright raunchy for any professional environment that she’s ever heard of. When Sole leans forward to dust something off, Curie just averts her gaze while stuttering to find a new topic of conversation.

Danse: “Soldier, I want to talk to you about our plans for the evening. I feel like we shouldn’t stay in the area for long, there’s a group of raiders not far fr-“ He finally looks up as he’s talking and stops dead in his tracks as he sees Sole in this skimpy black and white number with a gleam of lust and pride in their eyes. His mouth remains gaping as his eyes travel up and down their body slowly, face growing redder. He feels arousal bubble up within him. He looks away and clears his throat, struggling to speak but only babbling before he steals one last look at Sole before leaving the room a heated mess.

Deacon: As Deacon is preparing for his next mission with Sole, he turns to see them standing in the doorway in the tiny, frilly maid outfit. His sunglasses drop a little on his nose as a smile grows across his face. “Now that… that is good.” He beckons Sole to come into the room with a twitch of his finger and circles around them appreciating their choice in costume. “I like it, but it’s not really practical, is it? We should get it off of you.” 

Dogmeat: That feather duster is the best toy Dogmeat has had in ages! He has the feathers ripped out and flying around him in no time at all.

Hancock: Sole entered the Old State House wearing a large trench coat and sauntered past the neighborhood watch, catching gazes and snide comments. They entered Hancock’s main room, slammed the doors behind them, and promptly removed the trench to reveal their lacy maid outfit underneath. Hancock, halfway through a hit of Jet, just stared wide-eyed and slack-jawed at what may have been one of the sexiest things he’s ever seen. Sole strided confidently toward him, gently removed the Jet from his hand, and straddled his lap before taking the rest of it themself. Hancock let his hands fall to their hips as he leaned back on the couch with a smile; this was going to be the best damned night he’s had in a while.

MacCready: He was sitting in his room in Sole’s house in Sanctuary. He had been watching Sole through a giant hole in the wall as they danced sensually in the moonlight to a tune they hummed quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. The frills and fabric of the maid costume they had found somewhere bounced gently off their hips as they swayed and spun, and he began to wonder if they were even aware he could see them. He didn’t mind either way; they were graceful and sexy and he was grateful for the distraction. As Sole’s song came to an end, they spun slowly to face him and looked him straight in the eye with a playful smirk. He inhaled sharply and sat back in his chair, pretending he hadn’t seen a thing until Sole came in and gave him something else to be distracted by.

Nick: Ellie had turned in for the night, and Nick was at his dimly lit desk looking over some files. He leaned back in his chair and tipped his hat back while he sighed, thinking about how many cases he had that hit a dead end. He felt a pair of hands fall gently upon his shoulders and quickly turned back to see Sole, smiling sheepishly. “Heh, doll, you about scared the life outta me.” He relaxed a bit until he happened to gaze down and see what they were wearing. His fans started whirring faster in an attempt to cool down his overheating body; old Nick had a bit of a kink for maid costumes and the memories were coming in strong. He didn’t really say anything to Sole, and he certainly didn’t object when they leaned down to place a gentle kiss on his worn lips.

Piper: When Sole beckoned for Piper to come to their room, she really didn’t expect to see them in such a skimpy costume. She had laughed initially and made a few snarky comments to Blue, but upon seeing how serious their expression was she toned it down and appreciated it for what it was. She was kind of jealous though; she’d rather be the one dressing up in cute, skimpy outfits for them instead.

Preston: When the General asks for something, Preston obeys. This time the General had asked Preston to make sure they could get some uninterrupted alone time, free from wandering eyes. He had been confused at first, but followed without question and suggested that they meet at the nearby Red Rocket Truck Stop. He sat on a chair in the garage, patiently awaiting their arrival. When they walked in through the side door, his eyes grew wide, his face reddened, and he started breathing a bit more rapidly. He had always been attracted to the General since the day they were a random civilian who saved them at the museum, but he never would have guessed he’d be able to see this much of them, so intimately. When they strutted toward him, taking a slow spin right in front of them, he swallowed hard and tried to control himself for as long as he could. They tipped his hat back and slowly swung a leg around his waist, tracing a finger along his jawline before giving him a soft kiss.

Strong: That’s not practical at all! Tiny flimsy armor is worthless. But oddly pretty. But worthless!

X6-88: X6 received a message from another synth that Sole had requested his presence in their quarters. He was used to this; usually they would request his presence when they wanted to head out on a mission with him. He knocked on the door, and he heard a sing-songy “cooome innnnn~” for a response. His lips curled together as his mouth formed a hard straight line; that was weird. The doors opened and he entered to see Sole dusting a shelf in a short black and white outfit, the bottom curves of their ass poking out from the hem. He looked away, mouth still pressed into a straight line. “Ready to head out when you are,” he spoke stiffly. Sole hopped playfully towards him and acted like they were going to dust his face before he shook his head and stepped back, grabbing the duster. “Stop that.”

Bonus! Maxson: It had been a long day, and Maxson was finally returning to his quarters for a well-deserved rest. As he entered his room, he looked and saw his cluttered desk had been organized; empty bottles had been removed, papers were stacked neatly. His eyes travelled and noticed the bed was set. On the other side of the room stood Sole, feather duster in hand, in a skimpy, lacy maid costume, like something straight out of one of the vintage pinup magazines he had. He closed the door behind him, feeling a bit of a arousal brew within him. “Have you done all of this?” Sole nodded, bringing the duster and their arms behind their back to stand with their chest out. Maxson strided towards them, eyes darkening. “Maids are usually paid for their work, aren’t they? Though…” Now he was standing toe-to-toe with Sole, looking down into their eyes, bringing his fingers to their chin, and huskily whispering into their ear, “I don’t have any caps.”


	11. Finally Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you do a companions react to being the ones to find sole inside the vault and being the ones to release them?"

Piper: Piper was out looking for the next big scoop for her newspaper. Stories in Diamond City were starting to get old; it’s time she branched out and started covering the entire Commonwealth. She found her way up to Sanctuary Hills, a place inhabited only by a quirky Mr. Handy bot named Codsworth, and eventually found her way to vault 111. As she was lowered into the vault, so many feelings rose up in her: excitement, anxiety, elation, paranoia. Maybe there were a ton of friendly vault dwellers! But what if Gunners were already squatting here instead? Or there could be nothing but food, antiques, and vintage literature! But then… what if a Deathclaw got stuck down here? The elevator hit the bottom, and as she snuck around she was relieved to find that the place was empty. Or so she thought; some of the giant pods that were in the two main rooms actually had people inside of them. REAL people. Piper’s face went pale as she stood eye-to-eye with some of the people in the pods. Some of them looked peaceful, happy almost. But some looked as though terror had frozen on their faces, eyes open and crystallized with ice and blue lips left whispering something no one would ever know. One of the pods at the far end of one of the rooms, unlike the rest, had a blinking button on a panel next to it. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she pushed it with a shaky finger. The pod opened with a hiss, and the person inside fell forward, knocking Piper onto the ground while muttering things she couldn’t understand. She wriggled out from under Sole and backed away on her elbows, staring wide-eyed at this… relic from another time. “Woah! Hey! Are you okay?” Sole didn’t respond, only coughed while they braced themselves on their knees and forearms. “Hey? Can you understand me?” She propped herself up a bit more, her brief bout of terror being replaced by curiosity and excitement. Sole nodded while they coughed and cleared their throat, turning their head to look at the brown-eyed journalist. She began to feel a smile creep across her face. “The name’s Piper, pal. Piper Wright… mind filling me in?”

Nick: A strange, older man, seemingly untouched by the hardships and horrors of this world, had come into Nick’s office with a request of finding a person trapped in a vault in the north. The man didn’t offer much information, other than some sort of riddle-sounding quip about how this person was from a time long ago and that they were what would determine the fate of the Commonwealth. Despite a voice in the back of his mind telling him this was a waste of time, Nick left Ellie in charge of the office while he traveled north. He found the vault near Sanctuary Hills, and upon seeing how empty it was upon entering, he was thoroughly convinced he’d been duped. Some guy was probably getting his jollies on the idea of Nick wasting so much time, effort, and resources to travel to some dumb abandoned vault for no damn reason other than the potential of a chase. He strolled through the hallways, shaking his head and muttering occasionally as the annoyance flashed in his yellow eyes. Then he saw them. The pods. The people. This was… wrong. Who would do this? Were they alive? Were they dead? Memories from old Nick resurfaced, new research being conducted in cryogenics; freezing people alive so that they could wake up in the future; VaultTec, prepare for the future! Old Nick thought it was crazy, and it still was. Most of these people looked frightened. He wasn’t sure which one of these people were who he was looking for, but it didn’t matter; none of the buttons seemed to respond on the control panels. He sighed, lit a cigarette, and tipped his hat down over his eyes as he leaned back against a control panel. The cryo pod whirred to life, hissing and letting out steam as the glass door rose, prompting more than a little jump from Nick. He saw Sole falling forward, and quickly stepped to catch them before they hit the ground. They were coughing and gasping for breath. “Hey, kid, y’alright?” Their hand was covering their mouth as they coughed, and as they nodded and opened their eyes, panic fell across their face as they forced their hands up and pushed Nick away, scrambling to get as far away as possible. At first he was confused, but then remembered the mysterious man’s comment about how this person was from another time; now it made sense. “Hey, uh… look, I know this must be a shock, but-“ “STAY AWAY FROM ME!” Sole was still reeling from the death of their spouse and Shaun’s disappearance, and now there was a gray man dressed like a noire detective with half of his skin falling off and glowing yellow eyes staring him down. None of this seemed real. Nick nodded with understanding, stood straight, and raised both hands as he took a few steps back. “Look, kid, I don’t know how else to say this, but I think you’re best bet at surviving right now is with me. I want to help.” “Don’t give me that shit!” Sole screamed, “Leave me the hell alone!” Nick nodded again. Sole scrambled up to their feet, and made a dash for the door. Nick sighed and tried to follow, being sure to keep his distance. He felt bad for Sole, they had no idea what they were getting into with this new world. He kept an eye on them, making sure to keep them out of danger’s way. Although it took a while, Sole did come to begin to trust this strange gray man with golden eyes when he saved their life more than once.

Danse: Danse’s team got orders from Maxson to check local vaults for any prewar tech they might have sheltered. Scribe Haylen and Knight Rhys had set up post at a local settlement, formerly known as Sanctuary Hills. Danse went out scouting to try to locate the vault, and ended up entering it by himself to prevent his comrades from being injured or potentially ambushed within the confined space. He was relieved to find it abandoned, only occupied by dust and cobwebs. At face value the vault didn’t appear to have anything astounding; the vault door controls were the same as any other, and the halls were shockingly bare. Upon entering one of the cryogenic rooms, the edges of his mouth twitched up a bit in a mix of contentment and pride; the Brotherhood hadn’t seen tech like this before, and he couldn’t wait to bring Haylen and Rhys down here to see it for themselves. People were frozen inside of these weird egg-shaped pods, unmoving but not decayed. A brief thought of putting a Gwinnett Ale in one of those pods crossed his mind, but he quickly dismissed it. He walked past a row of them, peering into the frosty windows of each, and when he reached to the end of the line and saw Sole’s distressed expression he got a little uneasy. Everyone else had either looked peaceful, maybe a little frightened, but generally at ease. This person had looked like they went in the pod with a fight, kicking and screaming. He leaned his laser rifle up against the control panel absentmindedly to look closer at Sole, and the rifle had pushed on the release button. The pistons started hissing to life and steam exited the pod as the glass rose, and Danse took a few heavy steps back in shock. Sole fell forward, hitting their head off of his power armor, and rolled to the ground. Danse took a side step toward his rifle, hand on the barrel and ready to pick it up, before he talked to Sole. “Who are you?” Sole managed to speak their name while they were coughing. Danse looked around a bit to observe his surroundings, biting his lip a little in thought before looking back to Sole. They looked human, they didn’t seem hostile… could generation 3 synths survive such an intense cold like that? He extended a big clunky hand to help them onto their feet before introducing himself and explaining his position within the Brotherhood of Steel. Upon hearing Sole’s story about being frozen by VaultTec, having their spouse murdered, and their need to find their kidnapped son, Danse offered any and all assistance he possibly could within the bounds of Brotherhood guidelines.

Hancock: Hancock had fought off too many raiders and feral dogs for his liking. He had to get away from Goodneighbor for a bit, let himself be who he truly was, and he knew the kind of world this was. But he was in the middle of nowhere. Barren trees and a shitty river was all he had seen, but rabid dogs and bloatflies and raiders were in surplus. He desperately needed a chem break. After climbing a pretty big hill, he spotted a worn down shack that he thought would be perfect, and upon making his way there the ground lurched beneath his feet. He almost fell over as the platform started lowering, and he thought for a minute that maybe he had already had some chems without realizing it and this was just a weird ass trip. Once he hit the bottom, he sauntered through the vault, whistling at some of the pods with frozen faces inside. “Poor shits, wonder what happened to ‘em.” He poked and slapped at the buttons on different control panels with no effect and shrugged, plopped down on the floor in the corner of the room, and pulled some Jet out of his pocket. After a few hits he was feeling pretty good, and brought himself to his feet. The room was spinning, and his balance was bad. He fell against a control panel, and about lost his mind when one of the pods started pouring out steam and making some high pitched noises. Sole fell out, and Hancock followed suit, throwing himself down beside them. He had a big grin spread across his face as Sole turned to look at him before screaming at the top of their lungs. “Hey man, chill, I got just what you need.” Sole didn’t even register that Hancock was speaking. They were scrambling away, mouth gaped open and eyes tearing a bit as they stuttered, “z… z… ZOMBIE!” They threw whatever objects close to them that they could find in his direction, missing him by at least a foot every time. Hancock’s smile fell as he groaned, rolled his eyes, and tossed his head back with enough momentum that the rest of him fell back to the floor again. Sole took this opportunity to run out the door to escape. “This is the worst trip ever,” he sighed as he fiddled through his pockets for more chems.

Cait: She had managed to sneak away from the Combat Zone one night while Tommy was passed out. She ran as far as she could, covering as much ground as she could, and kept a low profile for a long time. She traveled north, as far away from the city as she could, to try to leave the area. She had enough Psycho to last her a while, and she just wanted to be left alone. She wanted to live out the rest of her days in solitude, however long that may be. She passed through Sanctuary and climbed the large hill to find the conspicuous gear-shaped platform. Her curiosity got the better of her. She stepped on the platform and let herself be lowered down into the darkness. She figured if she could get this platform to stay at the bottom of wherever it was they were going, she could just hide out down here on a constant Psycho high. She was ready to fight to claim it, but was pleasantly surprised to find it empty. The pods creeped her out, but she didn’t care. None of those people stuck in those things could get out, so she figured she’d get used to it. She gathered made herself comfortable in the corner of one of the cryo rooms, took a dose of Psycho, let it sink in, then tossed the canister away from her as far and hard as she could. It ended up hitting the release button on one of the pods, and she sat frozen with a confused expression on her face is it began to open. Sole fell out, and Cait didn’t say or do a thing, just watched in disbelief as she watched this person grab at the glass of another pod and yell about getting someone named Shaun back. When Sole began to take in their surroundings, they looked right at Cait with just as much disbelief as she had been feeling, and they both muttered a small “hey” to each other before Sole began to ask if she knew were the people who had taken Shaun had gone. She shook her head and watched as Sole made their way out of the room, and suddenly feeling some sort of… vague compassion or something akin to it wash over her. She quickly got to her feet as she called after them. “Hey, wait, you can’t be goin’ out there by yerself!”

Preston: After their escape from the museum, Preston and his companions had made their way to Sanctuary Hills, where Mama Murphy swore it would be safe. She also spoke of a nearby cave of some sorts with a person who would be crucial to bringing the Minutemen back into action for the Commonwealth. While Preston was usually disappointed with Mama Murphy’s chem use and her ‘visions’, she had effectively brought them to their new settlement and he was a bit hopeful about her promise of the Minutemen’s revival. Frequently, he would scout the surrounding areas under the guise of keeping their settlement secure. He found the vault entrance, and although he was uneasy, he entered it with hopes of this being the “cave” Mama Murphy had mentioned. He was disheartened when the vault was uninhabited; his voice echoed through the halls. He decided to look around for supplies anyway, and found the cryo pods. A little bit of panic ran through him as he rushed to try to get every single pod open; he wanted to save these people. As more and more of the pods refused to open, he begrudgingly slowed his pace, shaking his head after every failed attempt to open the pods. When the final one finally whirred to life and began to open, he didn’t know what to do with himself. He watched as Sole fell forward, and rushed to catch them. Sole gasped for breath in his arms, coughing in between every ragged breath, and Preston attempted to console them, rubbing and patting their back. “Hey… there, there, you’re doing alright. You’re going to be alright.”

Dogmeat: A band of raiders took over the Red Rocket Truck Stop, so Dogmeat had been wandering around the outskirts of Sanctuary Hills for a few days. The poor little pup about had the life scared out of him when the ground he was walking on started lowering without warning. He navigated the halls of vault 111 slowly and cautiously, keeping low to the ground and growling deeply every now and then to try to scare off anything that might be lurking in the shadows. As he was walking between a row of cryo pods, a radroach dropped from the ceiling right in front of him, causing him to yelp and jump in the air. His butt hit the release button on the control panel and Sole fell out of the pod, stepping forward with a lot of force and crushing the radroach. Dogmeat barked with joy, and they’ve been inseparable since.

Strong: Strong doesn’t even know how or why he entered this vault. There was no way the milk of human kindness could be here, this was stupid. Nothing but big bug pods with tiny, weak humans in them. Still, he searched the vault to find nothing, and grew frustrated with himself. He lost his patience and started thrashing about, throwing what he could and breaking everything in his path. In his bout of fury and frustration, he had broken the control panel for Sole, leaving them to be left in the cryogenic pod for the rest of eternity.

X6-88: This wasn’t really a big deal for X6; Father had sent him out specifically for this task, and he had treated it like any other. He did find it odd that he was retrieving a human rather than a refuge synth, but Father had stressed the importance that this subject be retrieved safely and treated with care. X6 pressed the release button on the control panel next to Sole’s cryogenic pod, and caught them as they tumbled out. Sole was in hysterics, still in shock from seeing their spouse murdered and their child kidnapped, and immediately went on the offensive, taking several swings at the courser. He dodged a few swings before catching their fist, staring them in the eyes, and calmly saying “I’m here to help you.”

MacCready: MacCready had no idea why he was letting himself be lowered into this hell hole. He hated vaults, couldn’t trust them. Nothing but bad things came from vaults, yet here he was, following what was probably another dead end to try to find a cure for his son. He cautiously navigated the vault, peering around corners and checking every nook and cranny before advancing further. Nothing was getting the better of him in here. The cryogenic pods gave him another reason to hate vaults; they were downright creepy. It looked like people were stuck inside of them, and he had assumed they were all dead, but their faces still carried emotions and movement. He shuddered at some of the faces and decided to try to avoid looking at them, but a flashing red light caught his eye. Only one of the pods had a blinking red button beside it. He shook his head and sighed at himself. “I shouldn’t be doing this… why am I doing this?” he asked himself in a shamed tone as he reached for the button. He gripped his gun a little tighter as the pod opened. He could feel his muscles shake and his gut turn with anxiety; this situation didn’t feel bad but it was… weird. Someone stumbled out of the pod, wearing a skin-tight blue and yellow suit with “111” embroidered on the back. They continued to stumble forward, coughing out names as they reached the glass of another pod. MacCready looked around a little before looking back at Sole, feeling uneasy. He cleared his throat to get their attention. Sole looked at them with a spot of fear before stepping towards them. “Do you know who did this?” they asked, “do you know who took my son? Please…” MacCready felt his heart drop. He had only known this person for a few seconds, but he already sympathized with them. They both had sons that needed saving, but maybe this stranger had a better chance at saving their son than him. “No,” he murmured, “I don’t, but I’ll be dam- …darned if I don’t help you find him.”

Curie: Curie had been exploring the wasteland at random, avoiding trouble where she could but also researching at every opportunity. Although there was nothing left to do in her vault home, she did miss the safety and predictability of it. The wasteland was an unforgiving place, and statistics she had calculated had shown she had beat the odds by remaining alive with minimal combat experience. She wanted another vault to live in, honestly; a new one with new possibilities. Nothing she had come across in her travels, however, had led her to discover such a place. She eventually found a quiet settlement called Sanctuary Hills, where another robot of the same design as herself was caring for the land and structures. He was friendly, and she was ecstatic to have met someone like herself, although he wasn’t exactly the intellectual type. Upon hearing about her desire to find a new vault to study, he told her about a nearby vault, vault 111, that should be somewhere in the nearby hills. She hurried off to find it, and was thoroughly ecstatic when she found the entrance. The cryogenic pods she found were exquisite! There were pristine samples of humans with no detectable radiation damage within them, perfectly suspended. She could set up an autopsy table to learn more about the human anatomy and its more visceral aspects, perhaps even obtain some tissue samples and study more of the microbiology that was prevalent before the great war. She tried to utilize the controls on several panels to no avail, until she successfully opened the pod that Sole had been suspended in. Sole stumbled out, coughing and gasping for breath. “Oh! You’re alive!” She circled around them in a bit of excitement, offering a stimpak for the person who seemed to be struggling to survive. “You must tell me everything you know about this technology, I cannot find any manuals anywhere, it is most discouraging.”

Codsworth: Codsworth had no idea where the vault that mum, sir, and baby Shaun went to was located, and for years he was in denial about what had actually happened. He tried his hardest to keep the house pristine, eagerly awaiting their return from some sort of grand vacation, but eventually his spirit broke. He began to roam the neighborhood, calling out for them, neighbors, anyone. He eventually got brave enough to start roaming the outskirts of Sanctuary Hills, searching for the fabled vault that they might be located in. One day, after following a beaten path, weaving between trees, and reaching the top of the largest hill astride their precious home, he saw it. The rusted fence, the decrepit helicopter, the small control shack falling to shambles. He entered the vault, yelling as loudly as he could for mum, sir, Shaun, or anyone that could hear him, but got no response. Then he saw them… the pods. He peered into each one, seeing the lifeless faces of people from his past. He wailed a bit, thinking this awful fate fell to his most beloved companions, and the wailing grew when he found Sole sitting in a frozen state. He didn’t care anymore; he started to swing his arms out and let his anguish from the past centuries flow freely. It was then that one of his arms had hit the release button on the control panel without his knowledge; Sole stumbled out, coughing, confused. “C-Codsworth? What’s going on?” Codsworth stopped in the midst of his thrashing to stutter in disbelief before finally expressing his outright jubilation that they were safe.

Deacon: Desdemona had sent him out to gather intel on some of the vaults in the Commonwealth to see if they would be suitable for safehouses. So far, he had found one vault still inhabited by vault dwellers that he didn’t want to disturb too much, and another vault that seemed to have more gunners than he cared to handle. He traveled farther north to investigate a rumored vault 111, and was pleased to find it empty. There wasn’t much room to work with really, but he thought they could make it work. The pods were a bit creepy though. Kind of alien almost, and it made his skin crawl. He had played around with the control panel for one of the pods and just gotten something that sounded like an error noise, so at his leisure he played around with a few more. They didn’t seem to work, but there was no harm in checking them just to be sure. He wanted to make a run for it when one of the pods started hissing and cracking open; he was so used to nothing happening that this made him nervous. There was nowhere to hide, so he hopped behind another cryogenic pod and hoped for the best. Sole fell out onto the ground, coughing and gasping for air, and Deacon peeked around with wide eyes and raised brows to look at them. They were crawling forward, yelling ‘Shaun’ and a name he couldn’t quite understand at another pod, reaching for the glass and… crying? Deacon wasn’t sure what to do, so he quietly exited the room and entered the Overseer’s room to wait for Sole to gather themselves. He’d talk to them then, and offer any assistance he could while trying to recruit them for the Railroad’s causes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all of them! I hope it was as enjoying for you to read as it was for me to rediscover these. <3


End file.
